


Sick

by swiftspickle



Series: The Hobbit onsies [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftspickle/pseuds/swiftspickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is sick and Bilbo is guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

I ran down the twisted steps that led to the dining hall, swinging open the doors to let me in. Somewhere, my mind registered the heavy stone doors banging against the walls but I didn’t care. They all turned to look at me, mouths partially open to make way for the next bite of food or swig of ale. I scanned the depths of the hall for a familiar face and when I found him, I marched over. I bent to his level at the bench.

“You have to come with me now. He needs you.” I whispered in his slightly curved ear. He looked shocked for a moment or maybe that was surprise but he got up nonetheless and gestured for me to lead the way. 

I walked back to the ridiculously tall stone doors, too tall for us if you ask me. Behind me I could hear another set of footsteps join us and knew who it was. I suppose this had something to do with him too. I turned into the broad hallway and marched my way back to the infirmary. I could hear the two sets of footsteps behind me. One pattering fast, trying to keep with me and one taking long smooth strides, their long legs letting them keep pace with the both of us without too much trouble. That’s what we had in common, as brothers. Once I reached the intricate doors of the infirmary, I waited for the shorter of us to catch up.

“Are you ready?” I asked, giving him a look, then turning to my younger sibling, giving him a sterner look. They nodded and I pushed open the door. I led the way to my uncle’s bed, seeing Oin rush about the bed, looking for things that might help him. He looked up at our arrival. 

“Bilbo, I could use your help. Those rags over there. Could you pass them to me?” he asked Bilbo. Bilbo soundlessly picked up the bowl and rags and moved next to the patient in the bed, setting the bowl and rags within the reach of Oin. 

Oin dipped the rags in the bowl and wrung them out, placing them over my uncle’s head. Bilbo placed his hand over Oin’s, signalling that he would do that. Oin moved away and bustled about the room, collecting things that would help Thorin. 

I felt Kili next to me and looked at him reassuringly, although I wasn’t too sure myself. Thorin had caught a cold that could very be the death of him. How ironic, I thought, survived so many battles and fights but taken down by a cold. 

I stiffened as Thorin stirred, his eyes blinking rapidly. 

“Bilbo?” he asked, his voice rasping.

“I’m here, Thorin. I won’t leave again. I’m sorry for what I said before.” Bilbo replied, smiling but we could all see his eyes watering. 

“No, I’m sorry. Bilbo, when I’m well again, I would go with you to the Shire. We should be married there too.” Thorin said. Bilbo looked shocked for a moment but composed himself. 

“Let’s not talk about it now. Just rest now.” Bilbo whispered. 

Thorin closed his eyes again and his grip on Bilbo’s hand, for he had grabbed Bilbo’s hand when he had awoken, weakened as he returned to a vulnerable looking state. 

“Fili, you know what this means, we get to go to the Shire!” Kili exclaimed excitedly. Bilbo turned to look at us sadly.

“We might not though. Not if he doesn’t get better.” Bilbo whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek.

“You two will go now. Bilbo and I will look after your uncle.” Oin said firmly, placing a blanket over Bilbo’s shoulders. He turned to glare at us when Kili made a move to comfort Bilbo and I dragged him out of the room. 

“C’mon lets go and tell mother he woke up.” I said. Hopefully, we would be going to the Shire, I thought.


End file.
